Le voisin malade!
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Il fallait dire que ces cloisons n'étaient pas bien insonorisé, son voisin avait l'air bien malade vue le nombre de fois qu'il avait toussé durant la nuit. (Semaine de L'Os 7/12 - 13/12 Os numéro 2)


**Salut!**

 **Je vous avoue avoir publier l'Os sans relire donc il y a surement plein de fautes mais je voulais absolument le publier, mais je suis trop crever pour chercher mes fautes! Alors j'espère que l'histoire est assez prenante pour que vous passiez à côté de la plupart! Bon c'est un crackparing que je n'ai encore jamais vue, du moins en français!**

 **Avertissement: les personnages de m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

 **Thèmes: Hiver et citron**

Sugawara fit le tour de son petit appartement, il cherchait ses clés, il les vit sur son bureau à côté de son écharpe bleu foncé. Il prit le tissus et l'enroula autour de son cou avant d'y plonger le nez et de prendre ses clés. La main sur la porte il entendit pour la énième fois son voisin tousser à s'en décrocher les poumons, il l'avait presque entendu toute la nuit, il fallait dire que ces petites pièces pour étudiant étaient très peu, voir pas du tout, insonorisé.

Ça lui était déjà arrivé d'entendre les ébats de ceux d'au dessus, lui faisant regretter le choix d'avoir voulu être au premier étage et non au second. Il soupira et lança une œillade un peu inquiet à la cloison qui le séparait du garçon. Il décida tout de même à sortir pour aller en cours.

Le vent glacé lui fouetta le visage, il l'enfouit encore plus dans son écharpe espérant presque y disparaître et regretta tout de suite la douce chaleur de son appartement. L'hiver était déjà bien installé, malgré qu'il ne neige toujours pas, pourtant noël était tout proche, dans deux jours pour être exacte. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'il ferait ce soir là. Daichi lui avait proposer de la passer avec lui et sa petite amie mais l'argenté n'avait pas voulut tenir la chandelle et avait donc poliment décliné.

Il s'engouffra dans la rue, il faisait encore nuit la température ne devait pas excédé le -2°C, il était complètement geler, pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à mettre des couches en plus pour se tenir au chaud. Il comprenait pourquoi son voisin était tombé malade, et puis en même temps qu'elle idée de rester en tenu de sport dehors ? Il comprenait qu'il veuille aller courir mais qu'il mette au moins un pantalon plutôt qu'un short.

Koshi l'avait vue sortir et il l'avait gentiment grondé pour ne pas s'être plus chaudement habillé, ce dernier lui avait marmonné une réponse avant de partir faire le tour du quartier. Pour une fois il irait tout seul jusqu'à l'université, ils avaient l'habitude de faire le trajet tous les deux. D'ailleurs le passeur ne savait pas si c'était du à son absence ou alors une coïncidence mais l'air était beaucoup plus frais, comme s'il y avait une grosse baisse de température en une nuit.

Sugawara adorait faire le chemin avec lui, il passait plus vite et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Seul il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un quelconque danger pouvait survenir de chaque coins de rue. Il se pressa un peu plus et mit ses écouteurs avant d'activer la musique.

Une fois arrivé à bon port il salua ses amis qu'il avait rencontré cette année, il suivait tous des études pour être instituteur. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et au vue de son orientation sexuelle il ne pourrait jamais en avoir. Son voisin lui avait suivit une filière similaire mais pour devenir professeur, il y avait donc plusieurs cours qui différaient.

Il pensa à prendre ses cours et ses devoirs, il pensa aussi à prévenir les professeur que la malade avait dans la journée, l'argenté ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps par cœur mais ils s'étaient déjà accompagné l'un l'autre devant des salles de cours. Il mangea sont repas dans la grande cafeteria avec deux de ses camarades, ils échangèrent leurs points de vue sur les cours de la mâtiné et tentaient de se réexpliquer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris.

A la fin du repas le passeur regarda l'extérieur, le temps était toujours gris, et les arbres se pliaient sous le vent. Il se demandait si son voisin allait bien, s'il avait correctement mangé ce midi. Il ne l'avait jamais vue malade et ça l'inquiétait d'autant plus, ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans mais ne s'étaient côtoyer que depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur année universitaire.

Une fois les cours finit il repartie affronter le froid de l'hiver pour pouvoir regagner son domicile. Il marchait rapidement, tentant de faire abstraction du froid qu'il lui gelait les membres. Il s'arrêta tout de même au Kombini du coin. Une fois à l'intérieur la chaleur le pris d'assaut, il en respira que mieux. Il se dirigea exactement la ou il voulait, il choisit de prendre Tofu des épices et deux trois autres aliments qui lui servirait pour le repas du soir.

Encore une fois il fut balayé par le froid, il frissonna et n'hésita pas à courir jusqu'au bâtiment ou se trouvait son appartement. Il monta au premier étages et se stoppa devant la troisième porte.

Il tapa deux petits coups mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il se décida de toquer plus fort mais il n'avait toujours aucun bruit. Prit d'une grand inquiétude il se décida à rentrer et s'annonça, seul un silence lui fit face. La pièce était sombre, il pouvait distinguer la petite cuisine sur sa droite et le mur sur sa gauche qui devait sûrement être celui qui séparait la salle de bain du reste.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui évitant au froid de rentrer, et retira ses chaussures,à pas de loup il se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement exigu. Il n'y voyait rien, les rideaux avait du être fermé la veille mais pas ré-ouvert ce matin, il entendait une respiration laborieuse avec un léger ronflement.

Il se cogna contre la Kotatsu qu'il devina devant lui, il se décala donc sur la gauche sachant très bien ou se trouvait le lit. Il s'aida de celui ci pour atteindre la fenêtre et d'entre ouvrir toiles qui les protégeaient de la lumière extérieur. Malgré le temps gris hivernal, cette action lui permit dit voir un peu plus claire.

Son ami s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures pour se protéger du froid, il put tout de même atteindre son front pour lui prendre sa température. Ce dernier était brûlant, le gris se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain emprunta un linge et le trempa dans de l'eau froide avant de retourner l'appliquer sur la tête du malade.

Celui ci eut un petit soupir de soulagement mais ne se réveilla pas, ni se dégagea de son cocon. Koshi ferma à moitié la porte coulissante qui séparait la seule pièce au couloir qui comprenait la cuisine. Il sortit ses courses et se permit d'emprunter des ingrédients à son ami pour faire un repas bien chaud.

Il s'éveilla doucement, l'esprit toujours embrumé, son nez ne s'était toujours pas débouché il avait encore du mal à respirer. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur le front, il avança alors sa main pour rencontrer la serviette humide. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir pris une, en faite il n'était pas sur qu'il s'était levé depuis hier soir, enfin si pour boire et allé au petit coin. Il papillonna alors des yeux surtout quand il entendit le bruit d'une cuillère qui tape sur le bord d'une casserole quand on remue distraitement.

Il put constater que la lumière était allumé dans sa cuisine et qu'une fine silhouette si trouvait, cela ne pouvait pas être son ami d'enfance, il était bien trop petit, et puis malgré qu'Oikawa l'ai harcelé toute la matinée il ne se serait pas déplacé de Tokyo juste pour ça. Il tenta alors de se lever mais il faisait trop froid, il replongea alors sous la chaleur rassurante de sa couette et tenta d'ici de deviner de qu'il s'agissait.

Il entendit alors une voix pousser la chansonnette, c'était bas mais c'était reconnaissable, quand ils révisaient ensemble il arrivait à Sugawara de fredonner, ça annonçait souvent la fin de leur révision au profit d'une pause bien mérité.

\- Suga. Tenta-t-il la voix rauque.

Il toussa pour pouvoir parler correctement mais cela entraîna une quinte de tout plus prononcé que ce qu'il avait voulu. Son ami passa alors l'embrasure de la porte un verre d'eau en main.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

Il s'assit laissant finalement sa couette glisser de ses épaules et saisit le verre qu'il lui était tendu. Il avala d'un trait l'eau et secoua négativement son visage pour rassurer son voisin, il prit quand même le temps de le détailler. Il portait un pantalon en jean qui lui allait à ravir et par dessus un pull en laine beige un peu trop large, il en avait remonté les manches sûrement pour faire la cuisine. Il remonta à son visage et pu remarquer un sourire et des yeux rieurs, d'ailleurs pour quelle raison était il rieur. C'est quand il les vit se fixer sur son haut qu'il tilta.

Hier il avait froid et le seul pyjama chaud qu'il avait dans sa garde robe en était que Tooru lui avait offert. Il était donc dans un accoutrement ridicule de couleur turquoise avec des têtes de nounours sur tout le pantalon et un énorme au milieu du haut. Il rougit et reprit sa couverture d'un geste brusque pour couvrir l'horreur qu'il portait mais le mouvement lui fit tourner un peu la tête lui rappelant qu'il était malade.

\- C'est un vieux pyjama, dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est tout ce qui me restait.

Sugawara tenta de cacher son sourire du mieux qu'il pu malheureusement ce n'était pas très efficace et le brun préféra se remettre dans la même position qu'il était au départ mais cette fois même son visage n'était plus visible.

\- Il va falloir que tu sorte de la dessous Iwaizumi, il faut que tu mange un peu pour guérir plus vite.

Il grommela quelque chose que l'argenté interpréta comme un « j'ai pas faim », mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit complètement les rideaux amplifient le grognement du malade. Puis il se dirigea vers la petit cuisine pour verser sa préparation dans un bol. Il l'apporta sur le Kotatsu et posa un autre vers d'eau accompagné de médicament.

Son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de son cocon alors c'est d'un geste net et précis qu'il arriva à lui retirer la couette malgré que ses mains y étaient encore agrippé.

\- J'ai déjà vue ton pyjama ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher alors viens manger ta soupe Miso ! Je ne l'ai pas préparé pour rien tout de même !

A contre cœur le garçon s'installa devant sa nourriture, il prit les médicament, les avalas avec l'eau et touilla sa soupe. Il n'avait pas menti en disant ne pas avoir faim, mais une simple soupe ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis ça le réchaufferait au moins, de plus Koshi le regardait d'un œil sévère. Il était sur que s'il ne l'avalait pas son ami le forcerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il soupira et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, celui ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais le brun avait l'impression d'en avoir jamais goûté un aussi bon.

Le passeur le regarda engloutir jusqu'à la dernière goûte avant de sourire et de lui reprendre le bol, puis il l'entendit revenir avec une petit assiette dans la main et lui posa sous le nez. Il n'en revenait pas, son voisin lui avait préparer sont plat favoris, bien sur il n'y avait que trois petits morceaux de Tofu mais c'était quand même de l'Age Tofu. Il regarda son ami un sourcil relevé.

\- L'autre jour au self tu avais les yeux qui brillaient en regardant ce même plat.

De légère rougeur apparut, sur ses joues déjà bien rouge de fièvre. Il se sentait légèrement gêné d'avoir pu laisser transparaître aussi facilement ses goûts. Puis il remarqua que son ami n'avait rien mangé, il le regarda alors de manière suspicieuse.

\- Et toi tu ne mange pas ?

\- Il n'ai que quinze heures trente Iwaizumi, j'ai déjà mangé. S'amusa t-il.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps, il regarda le ciel sombre et put y remarquer les nuages gris qui menaçaient. Le vent qui avait soufflé toute la journée s'était apaisé mais il était persuadé qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors que le matin même.

Puis il regarda son ami qui lui souriait toujours gentiment, il baissa les yeux et regarda son plat avant de l'engloutir sous le petit rire de son voisin.

\- J'espère que c'était bon, c'est la première fois que j'en fait. L'informa l'argenté.

\- Oui.

Sugawara ne put que sourire encore plus, il prit les plats et les amena dans la cuisine sous les protestations d'Hajime qui se leva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à son ami.

\- Laisse je ferais la vaisselle plus tard. Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu es malade, alors retourne dans ton lit ou sous le Kotatsu, mais reste le plus au chaud possible. Le gronda gentiment le gris.

Il se rassit par terre non s'en râler la tête posé sur la surface plane et le reste de son corps enfouie sous la table chauffante du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il entendait l'eau couler et l'éponge frotter, il se mit à espérer entendre ce son tous les jours. Il voulait une présence, après tout il avait toujours vécu avec Oikawa ou avec ses parents, il y avait donc toujours eu du bruit autour de lui mais la c'était différent, il s'agissait du Sugawara.

Il soupira et chercha dans sa tête le meilleur moyen de l'inviter à rester, mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher très loin quand il entendit son ami revenir et sortir ses cahiers sur la table. Il le regarda faire sans exprimer sa joie.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Koshi.

\- Non pas du tout mais tu n'as pas peur de tomber malade à ton tour ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça ne m'arriveras pas, je bois de l'eau chaude et du citron tous les matins, et puis si jamais j'attrapais froid je sais que tu prendra soin de moi. Dit il.

Il ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre de l'eau chaude et du citron mais, oui, il prendrait soin de lui sans hésiter. Il tourna la tête dans le sens opposé du garçon et scruta sa propre chambre en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit qu'au moment ou il se réveilla. La lumière était allumé dans son appartement et le ciel dehors était encore plus sombre qu'avant. Il s'étira et put remarquer que Sugawara était toujours la assit à ses côté, une tasse de thé fumante et des pelures d'orange devant lui.

Le gris leva le visage de son bouquin pour observer son ami qui en fut gêner, il approcha alors sa main du visage d'Iwaizumi qui n'eut aucun mouvement sauf celui de ce pincer les lèvres. Intérieurement il n'était pas aussi figé, son cœur avait fait une embardé et il avait bloqué sa respiration, sa tête ne répondait plus et la seule chose qui passait c'est « Suagawara s'approche de moi ». Il ferma les yeux voulant ressentir le plus possible la caresse fraîche qui passait sur son front.

\- Bien ta fièvre à l'air d'avoir baissé. Conclut-il.

Tiens c'est vrai qu'il se sentait en meilleur forme qu'il y a deux petites heures.

\- Il se fait tard je vais rentrer, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. Lui sourit le garçon.

Il se leva en même temps que lui, et il avait beau faire carburer son cerveau qui était toujours affecté par sa grippe, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution pour retenir son voisin. Arrivé à la porte il le vit enfiler ses chaussures et se relever avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui et abaissa le mécanisme.

\- Merci Suga !

Il l'avait dit plus fort qu'il ne le voulait et au moment ou le passeur allait lui répondre il s'était instinctivement penché et avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes. Il se recula d'un coup et posa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche avant de baisser le visage rouge de gêne. Dans cette position il ne remarqua pas le sourire du gris.

\- Tu as prévue quelque chose pour noël ? Demanda Koshi.

\- Euh... non rien du tout. Répondit-il soulagé que son ami n'est pas relevé le bisous.

\- Bien alors nous pourrons le passer ensemble. Fit-il joyeusement.

\- Quoi, ensemble ? S'étrangla-t-il embarrassé.

\- Et bien oui, c'est ce que les couples font, passer noël ensemble, après tout ce sera notre premier il est important de le passer tout les deux.

Sugawara passa la porte et la referma derrière lui, Iwaizumi se dirigea alors mécaniquement vers son lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Il avait un petit ami maintenant, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui mais la personne pour qu'il avait le béguin depuis l'année précédente.

Le passeur était devant la porte les joues rouge, il était content que son ami est fait le premier pas, malgré que ce soit par erreur, il regarda le ciel et vue quelque flocon tomber. Cette année il aurait un noël blanc qu'il pourras passer au chaud avec son petit ami !

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce couple? Moi je les trouves trop choux ensemble, ça va peut être devenir un de mes préférés!**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!**


End file.
